Lost in court
by MAKOVIL
Summary: has anyone ever wondered what happened the first time that small lady crossed the gate of time... what if getting to tokyo wasn't the fist place that she got when she travelled back in time...
1. Prologue

**LOST IN TIMES OF COURTS.**

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say but I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters, all that I own is the ideas that I used to make this... and if by any chance this story is alike to one made by one of you guys (gals) then i'm sorry but that was not the intention.**

**I hope you like it since its the first sailor moon story that I've ever made and I will be making changes to it on the go during this next couple of days acording to the comments that I get as to improve it more.**

**So, please send as many reviews as you can...good or bad, they all help me to improve.**

Prologue

"hush now small lady and remember what I told you" said the warrior as she carresed the head of the little girl crying at her side. "you are never to look behind while you move, never leave the path and always, always keep running until you reach them, ok?"

"Uhummm..., but puu. How will i know when I'm there, ...how will i know puu?" the crying child was shaking while she told this. "The key will let you know, so keep it safe at all times and always remember that we are with you." as Pluto said this the little one cried more.

A loud noice could be heard, comming closer and closer a noise like metalic brushes moving through the rock. Like one been dragged through glass and a screeching so high that hurt your hears.

Hugging her charge the warrior stand up and said "its time now small lady, go and don't look behind, NOW GO!" pushing her ahead as she prepared to stand at the gate.

Running, the little one did as told and moved beyong the gate.

And as she ran, thinking back to her guardian she though. _I will be back, I promise Puu, I will be back and I will bring help for all. _

While running and running the child forgot the warning given to her, she was growing more and more tired but she knew that she could not stop or something bad would happen. But then when she though that she had run enough and stop to get back her breath a lod explosion was heard.

She screamed and started to run again but the noise was growing higher and higher. An explosion made the ground shake so much that she fell down and as she yelled, she tried to raise but in her panic she keep stumbling.

She felt a hit to her side and at the same time she was in the air falling into darkness.

As darkness took her all she could think over and over was _I'm sorry puu, I'm sorry that i failed you and know mom and dad will never be back with me._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say, but I don't own sailor moon or any of its characters, all that I own is the ideas that I used to make this... and if by any chance this story is alike to one made by one of you guys, (gals) then I'm sorry but that was not the intention.**

**I hope that you like this chapter... I decided to change the way of the narrative in the story since been the all knowing omnicient guy telling the story was not something that I liked to much. I couldn't post before today since I was sick...**

**I almost broke my leg, and I wasn't allowed to leave my bed for a few days. Sadly enough my computer is a desktop computer and not a laptop... which means that I had no way of posting this chapter before today.**

**Please send some reviews for this, even if you don't like it, or if you love it, or if you see something that I could do to improve it... just let me know with your reviews, since as I told you in the prologue... this is the first time that I write a SM fanfic and I want to know what you guys or gals think of it.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I want to thank **_**SailorPrincess1237**_** that sent a very nice and also helpful review of the prologue, THANKS A LOT**

Chapter 1

It was dark, darker than anything I had ever seen. This eternal night that i could see was all arround and there was nothing else that I could see. I remember crying and crying, but I don't know for how long it was. All I know is that I was falling, so far and so deep that it seemed as if darkness itself would swallow me, and the cold was so much that I could even see some strands of my hair covered with ice.

It hurt to be here, it hurt to fall and fall, but there was nothing that I could do.

I don't know what changed this, but suddently there were small lights moving while I was falling. They came close and as soon as I touched one it banished, but not before making warming my hand. Suddently one of this lights moved close to my chest, they key that Puu had given my was floating, barely holding against my neck and flapping all arround as I was been swallowed by this darkness.

The lights moved even closer to me, and I could see that they were trying to get to the key, but I was so scared that moving was not even something that I had tought about. When one of this lights touched the key, it began to glow, in a soft and beautiful purple and pink light.

I could actually feel warm spreading all across my body, and soon even the darkness arround me was not so scary. I was still crying, but this time it was from relief, since I was no longer in pain or cold.

Soon the key started to make a soft humming noise and then, all of a sudden there was light all arround, so bright and incredible that I could do nothing but marvel to it. With this light I remember that there was also a cool breze circling arround me, making me sleepy.

This time all I could think was of daddy and mommy, I wanted them to be here.


End file.
